SHINING DIAMOND
by leering13
Summary: perpisahan yang harus terjadi antara Scoups dan Woozi, bukan karna orang ketiga namun karna sebuah pekerjaan yang harus memaksa Scoups meninggalkan kekasihnya, Woozi. Scoups x Woozi x Hoshi
1. Chapter 1

**SHINING DIAMOND**

Cast:

Scoups x Woozi x Hoshi

Dan beberapa member seventeen yang numpang lewat dan numpang muncul

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untuk Scoups, di mana ia harus memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih untuk sebuah pekerjaan

"jadi…hyung akan pergi?" tanya seorang pria mungil sembari menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, yang menunjukkan rasa penolakannya

"hyung harus pergi sayang, dan..belum bisa dipastikan kapan akan kembali" ucap Scoups yang duduk di samping pria mungil itu, membelai lembut rambut si pria mungil, berusaha menenangkan kekasih hatinya.

"APA?! Apa maksud hyung? Apa tidak bisa setiap sebulan sekali pulang? Atau..atau 6 bulan sekali?!" balas pria mungil itu, berusaha menahan airmata yang akan jatuh membasahi pipinya

"..mian, hyung akan sibuk sekali, perusahaan itu akan di buka, dan appa meminta hyung untuk mengawasinya dari 0 sampai selesai" jelasnya

"lalu…apa ini artinya…hubungan kita juga berakhir hyung?"

Scoups yang di tanya hanya diam, bingung dengana jawaban yang akan diberikan kepada kekasihnya, bahkan dia lebih sakit lagi, untuk mengatakan perpisahan ini, bila di suruh memilih lebih baik dia yang di tinggalkan, namun kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di harapkan

"mianhae…" ucapnya sembari memeluk erat pria mungil itu "meski berat, tapi…kita memang harus mengakhiri ini sekarang"

Terasa dadanya basah, yang sudah pasti oleh deraian air mata sang kekasih, ia pun memeluk semakin erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskan kekasihnya tersebut

"jangan menangis, suatu hari nanti..hyung akan datang" ucapnya lagi

"aku benci hyung! Aku benci! Hyung…aku..aku akan pergi ke Jepang juga menyusul hyung? Bagaimana? Boleh ya? Boleh?" tanya pria mungil itu lagi, air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya sudah tak terbendung lagi

"ya pabo..lalu siapa yang akan menemani appa dan eomma woozy hum?" balasnya lagi, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut

"lalu, kapan hyung akan pergi?" tanya pria mungil yang bernama Woozi

"besok, hyung akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya semalaman Woozi hanya menangis, berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau ia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya dengan cara seperti ini, tiba- tiba handphonenya bergetar, panggilan masuk dari Hoshi, sahabat dekatnya

"hiks..yeobo..seyo.." ucap Woozi

"..heh bocah, kau kenapa? Apa kau mengompol di kasur jam segini? Ckckck" goda Hoshi

"hiks..bukan! hiks..hoshi..bisa..bisa kau datang?..jebal.."

"..10 menit lagi aku akan tiba!" dan Hoshi pun mematikan sambungan telefonnya.

Hoshi adalah teman baik Woozi, mereka bersahabat sejak pertama kali Hoshi pindah, Hoshi anak yang hyperaktif, sedagkan Woozi anak yang imut namun galak, Hoshi selalu ada untuk Woozi, dan ia tau, bila Woozi sudah memohon, itu artinya Woozi memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang.

"annyeong eomma! Appa! Malam ini aku rindu dengan si bocah, aku numpang tidur eomma!" kata Hoshi begitu masuk ek rumah Woozi

Orang tua Woozi sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hoshi, dan Hoshi sudah terbiasa memasuki rumah Woozi seperti rumahnya sendiri, meskipun sudah di larang oleh orang tua Hoshi, mengingat orang tua Hoshi adalah penganut tata karma yang sangat tinggi, enath kenapa bisa memiliki anak seperti ini.

"ya! Bocah kecil! Kau kenapa?! Apa kau bertengkar denga sekrup itu?" tanya Hoshi saat melihat Woozi yang seperti anak kecil di rebut mainannya

"YA! Mati kau!" ucap Woozi dan melempar bantal ke arah Hoshi

"hahaha mian! Ok sekarang cerita, apa ini tentang sekrup?" Hoshi pun mengacak-acak kamar Woozi mencari sesuatu, komik. Hoshi akan setia mendengarkan cerita Woozi sembari membaca komik komik terbaru milik Woozi

"namanya Scoups bodoh…hiks" balas Woozi

"siapapun itu, entah kenapa memilih nama yang aneh, lalu kenapa dengannya?"

"dia pergi ke Jepang, mengawasi perusahaan baru keluarganya, dan…mengakhiri hubungan ini"

"oh…" jawab Hoshi santai

"YA! AKU MEMANGGILMU KESINI BUKAN UNTUK MEMBACA KOMIK! MATI KAU SIPIT BODOH!" kesal Woozi dan yang tersisa hanyalah suara teriakan Hoshi yang mengalami pembullyan oleh Woozi

"apa yang di lakukan Woozi kali ini?" tanya Ny. Lee kebingungan yang mendengar suara Hoshi berteriak meminta pertolongan dari kamar Woozi

"biarkan saja mereka, bukankah itu tanda kasih sayang mereka? Mungkin Woozi melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan cara itu, apa kau pernah dengar, kalau anak kita itu sangat menakutkan?" jawab Tuan Lee

"menakutkan? Ya! Anak kita itu lucu! Dia sangat imut! Siapa yang berani mengatainya menakutkan huh?! Akan kupotong-potong lidahnya!" balas Ny. Lee

"sepertinya dia sama sepertimu, manis tapi bisa menjadi lebih menakitkan dari monster, hahahaha!" dan berakhir sama kali ini pria yang harus menerima kekalahan dari sang wanita, dengan cara tidur di luar kamar seminggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yo! sorry yo sempet vacum dan berhenti nerusin beberapa ff jhehehehe ada yang kangen sama ff gaje gue? ok lol..jangan lupa reviewnya ya! setidaknya bagaikan air setelah gue kehausan menulis ff ini lol! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHINING DIAMOND**

Cast:

Scoups x Woozi x Hoshi

Dan beberapa member seventeen yang numpang lewat dan numpang muncul

Pagi pagi buta Woozi sudah sibuk membangunkan Hoshi yang masih tidur di kamarnya, ya, setelah penyiksaan semalam, Hoshi hanya bisa tertidur di kamar Woozi, itu pun karna Woozi yang memaksa agar besok bisa pergi menemani dia ke bandara untuk melihat kekasihnya yang terakhir kali.

Hoshi hanya bisa pasrah saat Woozi menarik dan memaksanya masuk ke kamar mandi lengkap dengan ancaman ia akan membakar semua komik-komik dan juga memutuskan hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka, Woozi masih sibuk memperhatikan pengunjung-pengunjung di bandara, berharap menemukan orang yang dicarinya sembari menelfon orang yang di tunggu, dan akhirnya dia menemui orang yang di carinya

"Hyung!" teriak Woozi dan lari memeluk Scoups

"Woozi ah, kau datang juga" balasnya seraya memeluk Woozi erat

"bodoh, tentu saja aku datang, hyung..aku ikut ya? Aku akan menyusul..boleh?" pinta Woozi lagi

"..aku benci Woozi yang tidka menurut seperti ini" balas Scoups

"….hyung..bolehkah sekali kali aku datang kesana saat liburan?"

"saat semua beres, datanglah ok"

Woozi yang mendengar jawaban Scoups melompat kegirangan dan memeluk kekasihnya lebih erat lagi

"hyung, kalo begitu, kita tidak putus kan? Kita..ung..kita break saja…sementara, sampai kerjaan hyung selesai, ok? Ok?" ujar Woozi penuh harap, namun belum sempat Scoups menjawab pesawat yang akan ia naiki akan segera berangkat, membuatnhya harus berpisah dengan Woozi

Woozi yang tidak akan pernah bisa di tinggal Scoups terus mengikuti Scoups, jika saja Hoshi tidak berhasil menahan Woozi, Woozi pasti akan di tahan oleh para petugas di sana

"Lepaskan aku sipit! Hyungi! Hyungi tunggu!" teriak Woozi menjadi jadi, semua mata tertuju padanya, merasa heran, seperti melihat seorang bocah yang di pisahkan dari orang tuanya, Hoshi hanya bisa tersenyum senyum menunjukkan tidka terjadi hal hal serius sembari mengajak pergi Woozi ke tempat lain

"ya Woozi, kita bisa lihat dia dari tempat lain, ayo jangan seperti ini, kau terlihat semakin bocah" ucap Hoshi, Woozi kini hanya dapat mengikuti kata kata Hoshi, melihat Scoups yang kini hilang dalam kerumunan orang banyak

Woozi berusaha mencari cari wujud Scoups namun tidak kelihatan, ia pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai mengutak atik handphonenya

"percuma, hp dia sudah tidak aktif, sampai di sana sinyal juga tidak ada untuk apa kau mengirimnya sms" ucap Hoshi santai, namun Woozi hanya diam dan terus mengutak atik benda di tangannya.

Hoshi yang penasaran mengintip Woozi yang sibuk dengan handphonenya dan langsung merebut handphone di tangan Woozi, namun benda tersebut jatuh dan berakhir dengan handphone Woozi yang rusak

"YA! SIPIT BODOH HP KU RUSAK!" teriak Woozi saat melihat hp nya jatuh

"hehehehe sorry aku tidak aakkhh!" teriak Hoshi, Woozi yang melihat hp nya rusak kini tengah memukuli Hoshi tanpa ampun, membuat beberapa pengunjung Bandara menonton mereka, bahkan ada yang sempat merekam kelakuan mereka

"huh? Hoshi? Hei hei hentikan" ujar seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi yang kini berusaha memisahkan Woozi dari Hoshi

"..huah…kau datang tepat pada waktunya, terima kasih Jun hehehhe" ujar Hoshi yang kini sudah tampil berantakan

"lepaskan aku!" teriak Woozi yang masih kesal dengan Hoshi

"hei! Kau bisa diam? Atau aku harus menggunakan cara kasar untuk mendiamkanmu!" bentak Jun

"ya yak au berlebihan, dia temanku hahaha dia memang seperti itu, lagipula tadi aku yang salah hahaha lepaskan dia Jun" jelas Hoshi, dan Jun pun menuruti kata kata Hoshi

"gege! Ada apa? Sudah ku bilang jangan buat keonaran" ujar seseorang lagi

Woozi yang sedikit lupa soal handphonenya hanya terlohat bingung dengan kedatangan dua orang yang kini ada di hadapannya

"ah baby, tidak, gege hanya membantu teman gege yang tadi di hajar anak kecil ini ko" ujar Jun dan tak berapa lama Woozi menendang Jun

Woozi bendi dengan orang yang mengatainya imut, lucu, apalagi anak kecil, hanya karna tubuhnya sedikit mini bukan berarti dia anak kecil bukan?

"ya! Kau cari mati huh!" ujar Jun yang kaget dengan perlakuan Woozi

"hei! Jangan kurang ajar pada gege ya!" tambah seorang pria lagi

"hei hei hahaha maaf, dia tidak suka dikatai anak kecil hahaha maaf maaf" ujar Hoshi sembari memeluk Woozi

Woozi hanya diam dalam dekapan Hoshi, saat ini dia sedang tidak ada mood untuk melakukan apa pun, moodnya sedang dalam keadaan benar benar buruk

"aku mau pulang" ujar Woozi dan meninggalkan Hoshi

"Jun, kalian mau ikut pulang? Bukankah kita searah, ayo lha kita bisa ngobrol" ajak Hoshi

"tidak ah ge, kekasihmu sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, aku bisa bunuh diri kalau melihat Jun ge dan dia berantem nanti"

"hahaha hao baby, gege tidak akan berantem dengan sembarangan orang tenang saja hhahaha" ujar Jun mengacak acak rambut kekasihnya itu

"ah, baiklah, kalo begitu aku duluan, kalau begitu nanti sore datanglah kerumah ok, bye!" ujar Hoshi dan menyusul Woozi yang sudah pergi duluan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eomma, Woozi di mana? Belakangan aku tidak melihatnya, apa dia sedang berlibur" tanya Hoshi saat berkunjung kerumah Woozi

"dia ada Hoshi, 2 minggu ini dia tidak pernah keluar rumah, bahkan dia tidka mau kuliah, entahlah, Hoshi, apa kau tau penyebabnya?" tanya eomma Woozi

"kalau begitu aku akan ke kamarnya, bye eomma ku sayang, aku mencintaimu" ucap Hoshi lalu pergi meninggalkan eomma setelah berhasil mencium pipinya

"bocah! Kau di mana?! Oh aku kehilangan anak ku!" ujar Hoshi saat masuk ke kamar Woozi, namun bukannya lemparan atau umpatan yang di dapatnya, Woozi hanya diam saja di kasur, tak bergerak sedikitpun

"hei..Woozi ku sayang, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Hoshi dan duduk di sebelah Woozi

Woozi hanya diam, memeluk erat boneka dan foto Scoups, terlihat jelas dia terus terusan menangis sampai sekarang, matanya sembab, badannya bahkan terlihat semakin rapuh

Melihat itu Hoshi mencoba menyentuh kening Woozi, dan apa yang dia kuatirkan terjadi, suhu badan Woozi tinggi, oh ayolah sebodoh itukah Woozi sampai sampai dia tidak berminat melakukan apapun

"hei, aku tau kau sangat mencintai sekrup itu, berpisah di saat kalian masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama itu menyakitkan, tapi, pernahkah kau berfikir kalau dia akan sedih bila melihatmu seperti ini hmm?" tanya Hoshi sembari memainkan rambut Woozi

"…kau tau apa? Kau sendiri tidak punya kekasih" balas Woozi

"…kekasih? Hahaha ya memang aku tidak punya kekasih, tapi aku sampai sekarang lebih merasa sakit karna tidak bisa memiliki orang yang ku cinta, kau tau sakitnya bagaimana?" ucap Hoshi

"uh..kau..kau mencintai seseorang? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?! Bodoh! Aku bahkan ta punya rahasia! Kau curang!" ujar Woozi memukul mukul Hoshi dengan bantalanya

"ahahahha kurasa kau sudah baikan hahahha…sebentar aku akan mengambil handuk dan mengompresmu, oh aku sudah belajar menjadi ayah yang baik sekarang" ujar Hoshi dan meninggalkan Woozi sendirian

"tidak sampai kau menceritakan semuanya!" teriak Woozi

Tak berapa lama Hoshi datang membawa handuk untuk mengompres Woozi, juga obat penurun panas, namun Woozi menolak karna merasa di khianati oleh sahabatnya

"..bodoh aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak mencintai siapapun kau tau, ayo nak sekarang ayah mu yang tampan ini akan mengompres aw!" ujar Hoshi yang dengan sukses menerima tandangan dari Woozi

"siapa yang kau panggil nak! Aku tidak mau! Belikan aku coklat!" ujar Woozi

"bodoh kau sedang sakit! Atau ku ikat kau" balas Hoshi yang menahan sakitnya

"jebal…" ujar Woozi sembari menunjukkan tampang puppy eyesnya, yang ia tahu, itu adalah senajata andalan untuk meminta sesuatu hal yang tidak akan di tolak Hoshi

"..si-sial…aku tidak akan terpengaruh" ujar Hoshi

"ociii jebal…puwesss" ujar Woozi lagi sembari beraegyo

"habiskan coklat ini dan kita pulang" ujar Hoshi, dan disinilah mereka, setelah sukses dengan aegyo attacknya, Woozi berhasil menikmati coklat yang dia inginkan

"hum…oke Hoshi ku sayang ahahahaha" goda Woozi

"sial..besok aku akan belajar menjadi dingin sedingin es dan ta akan terpengaruh dengan aegyo aegyo gilamu" ujar Hoshi lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana guys? Gaje ga? Thanks buat yang udah ngefav ff gaje ini hahahhaa jangan lupa reviewnya sayang…


	3. Chapter 3

BTW, thank reviewnya!

Nyancatnyann : sip sip nih lanjutannya, siapa yang bakalan lebih sedih sekarang kekekekke

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SHINING DIAMOND**

Cast:

Scoups x Woozi x Hoshi

Dan beberapa member seventeen yang numpang lewat dan numpang muncul

Sebulan setelah kepergian Scoups yang masih tanpa kabar sama sekali, Woozi masih setia menunggu kabar, ya, memang Scoups pindah ke luar negeri, setidaknya, bisa kan mengabari dari akun social media lain? Mereka biasa berhubungan dengan line, selalu berhubungan dengan video call setiap malamnya, sekarang? Bahkan satu pesan pun tidak ada.

Dan kini, Woozi dan Hoshi sedang menikmati sorenya di taman tempat mereka sering bermain dari kecil, bercanda dan saling membully, dan tentu saja korban utama dan satu satunya hanya Hoshi, dan saat Woozi sedang membully Hoshi, tiba tiba saja Hoshi mendapatkan pesan dari handphonenya

 _ **Dari : no name**_

 _Kurasa kau sangat cocok dengan Woozi, dan kuharap kau bisa menjaganya, menggantikan aku_

Hoshi hanya diam kebingungan saat membaca pesan masuk dari handphonenya, dia tidak mengenal nomor ini, tapi jika di lihat dari kata katanya, bukankah ini Scoups? Tapi, kenapa dengan masih nomor Korea? Walaupun bukan nomornya yang dulu, tapi ini masih nomor kartu Korea

"ada apa? Apa kekasihmu yang mengirim pesan?" tanya Woozi berusaha membaca isi pesan hp Hoshi

"ah bukan apa apa, hanya orang iseng ahahahaha, aku kan tampan, yah mungkin saja fans ku ini mendapatkan nomor ku dari orang orang terdekatku yak an?" ujar Hoshi

"oh aku rasanya ingin muntah hahaha, kau tampan? Oh ayolah, Scoups jauh lebih….tampan" ujar Woozi yang tiba tiba sedih saat mengingat bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah pergi jauh dan tanpa kabar lagi

"ya ya…aku memang tidka tampan setidaknya aku tidak seperti bocah ingusan ahahhaha" ujar Hoshi dan berlari meninggalkan Woozi yang sudha siap untuk memotong leher Hoshi

"baiklah kau tunggu di sini, aku akan membelikan es krim untukmu, aku haus, kau ingin rasa coklat kan?" ujar Hoshi menyerah

"hmmm belikan aku yang banyak" ujar Woozi dan duduk di bangku taman

Hoshi segera meninggalkan Woozi, sebenarnya dia sengaja menghindar Woozi, karna dia penasaran dengan nomor yang baru saja mengirimnya pesan

Namun baru saja Hoshi akan menelfon nomor tersebut seseorang menariknya ke sebuah ruangan, Hoshi sempat memberontak sebelum dia menyadari kalau dia mengenal orang yang menariknya, sangat amat kenal

"kau…" ujar Hoshi setelah mereka berdua ada di sebuah ruangan tertutup

"…apa Woozi tau soal pesan tadi?" tanya Scoups

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Kau gila?! Kau datang tapi tidak mengabari Woozi kekasihmu?!" ujar Hoshi kesal

"banyak yang akan kuceritakan, waktunya tidak tepat" ujar Scoups ketakutan "besok sore, datanglah ke taman belakang, tanpa sepengetahuan Woozi, jangan ceritakan apapun padanya" ujar Scoups

"tapi…." Belum selesai Hoshi meneruskan kata katanya, Woozi sudah menelfonnya

"…ya Wo…"

"KAU MEMBELI ES KRIM ATAU SEDAGN MEMBUAT ES KRIMNYA?! AKU DI SINI SENDIRIAN MATI KEBOSANAN MENUNGGUMU BODOH! CEPAT KEMBALI DALAM WAKTU 5 DETIK ATAU AKU AKAN DATANG KE TOKO TERSEBUT DAN MENGACAK ACAK ISI TOKO TERSEBUT!" selesai Woozi berteriak teriak di handphone dia langsung memutuskan sambungan tersebut

"pergilah dan ingat jangan bicarakan pada Woozi" ujar Scoups dan meninggalkan Hohsi dari pintu belakang

Hoshi pun kembali keluar membeli es krim tepat saat Woozi datang yang sudah bersiap untuk menerjang

"ehehhe ini es krim mu Woozi ku" ujar Hoshi tanpa muka bersalahnya

"KENAPA LAMA SEKALI, KAU PIKIR MENUNGGU ITU MENYENANGKAN HUH?! AKU MENUNGGU…" belum lagi Woozi selesai Hoshi sudah menyodorkan es krim spesial tepat di depan wajah Woozi, Woozi yang tergila tergila dengan es krim tiba tiba seakan melupakan rasa kesalnya menunggu Hoshi dan mengambil es krim yang diberikan oleh Hoshi.

.

.

.

.

.

"sekrup, hyung kau di mana?" tanya Hoshi saat di tiba di tempat perjanjian mereka

"kemarilah" ujar Scoups dan mengajak Hoshi ke dalam sebuah tempat

"hyung, kau tidak akan memperkosaku kan? Aku merinding tiba tiba" ujar Hoshi saat berduaan dengan Scoups

"to the point, aku ingin kau membantuku agar Woozi melupakan ku" ujar WScoups tanpa basa basi

Hoshi yang masih belum mengerti dengan maksud Scoups hanya bisa menatap Scoups bingung, melupakan Scoups? Tapi kenapa, ujar Hoshi dalam hati

"…aku akan menikah, dengan Yoon Jeonghan" ujar Scoups lagi

"Jeonghan? Tunggu, aku mungkin lemot, tapi setahuku aku tidak pikun, bukankah Woozi adalah pacarmu?" ujar Hoshi

"sebenarnya aku dan Jeonghan sudah lama berpacaran duluan, namun saat ini dia ada di Jepang, dan…" belum lagi Scoups menyelesaikan kata katanya, sebuah tamparan tepat mendarat di pipi Scoups

"kau gila hyung? Jadi selama ini kau hanya mempermainkan Woozi? Apa kau sadar betapa Woozi mencintaimu?! Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menikah dengan kekasihmu Jeonghan?!" ujar Hoshi kesal

"huft..maaf Hoshi, tapi, aku sendiri bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan aku mencintai Woozi, kau bahkan bisa menanyainya, kami saling kenal lalu dekat, dan tiba tiba dia menanyaiku, apa aku menyayanginya, dan aku menjawab iya, ya aku sayang dengannya, tapi tidak lebih dari sekedar teman" jawab Scoups santai

"kau gila, kau memanfaatkan dia" geram Hoshi

"aku tidak pernah memanfaatkannya, aku bahkan tidka pernah menyentuhnya, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan bocah kecil itu yang terlalu banyak mengharap, aku tidka mungkin mencintai bocah kecil seperti dia, dia bukan tipe ku"

"…maaf, maaf kalau aku terlalu berharap, ya, aku hanya bocah kecil, bocah kecil yang belum tau apa apa dan berharap lebih dengan seseorang, hmm hehehe, aku, aku bodoh hehehe" balas Woozi dengan senyum yang di paksakan

"Woozi" ujar Scoups dan Hoshi berbarengan, terkejut melihat Woozi ada di sini

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaaahhhh ok lha sudah di lanjut ampe di sini dulu, gimana nih gimana hahahha thanks buat yang review, jangan lupa yang baca review juga ya hahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Scoupstatu : nyeseknya tuh di sini lol..sip sip nih lanjutannya monggo di baca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SHINING DIAMOND**

Cast:

Scoups x Woozi x Hoshi

Dan beberapa member seventeen yang numpang lewat dan numpang muncul

"aku tidak pernah memanfaatkannya, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan bocah kecil itu yang terlalu banyak mengharap, aku tidak mungkin mencintai bocah kecil seperti dia, dia bukan tipe ku"

"…maaf, maaf kalau aku terlalu berharap, ya, aku hanya bocah kecil, bocah kecil yang belum tau apa apa dan berharap lebih dengan seseorang, hmm hehehe, aku, aku bodoh hehehe" balas Woozi dengan senyum yang di paksakan

"Woozi" ujar Scoups dan Hoshi berbarengan, terkejut melihat Woozi ada di sini

"…ah, aku…aku minta maaf…" ujar Woozi, terlihat air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, badannya yang mungil terlihat bergetar menahan isak tangisnya

"ssstt…diamlah, ada aku di sini, ada aku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, mengerti, sekali…sekali aku melepaskanmu, tetapi ternyata itu hanya membuat mu terluka, dan kali ini percaya padaku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, tidak akan pernah!" ucap Hoshi memeluk erat tubuh Woozi, walaupun Woozi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hoshi, namun justru pelukan itu semakin erat, sampai Hoshi merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya , Scoups, meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil, dan terlihatlah seseorang dengan rambut panjang sebahu menunggunya, memberikan pelukan sebelum mereka kembali masuk ke dalam mobil

Setelah Scoups meninggalkan mereka, Hoshi merasa Woozi sudah merasa sedikit baikan, dan dia pun sudah lelah di lihat orang yang berjalan di sana

"hei, cebol, aku lelah di liat banyak orang, ayolah wajah tampan ku terlalu mahal untuk di lihat secata gratis" uajr Hoshi

"mm..lalu" ujar Woozi masih dalam dekapan Hoshi

Dan tiba tiba tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Hoshi menggendong Woozi dan berlari secepatnya ke rumahnya, ya rumah Hoshi, bukan rumah Woozi

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoshi, Woozi kenapa? Kenapa dia di bawa ke sini? Kau apakan dia?!" tanya ibu Hoshi yang tiba tiba melihat anaknya datang terburu buru sembari menggendong Woozi, namun Hoshi hanya diam sembari menunjukkan senyumnya yang polos dan terus berlari ke kamarnya

"sayang, oh lihatlah anak kita, apa yang akan di lakukannya, sayang lakukan sesuatu" ujar Ny. Kwon kepada suaminya

"ayolah, seorang Kwon Soonyoung tidak akan melakukan hal hal yang aneh" balas Tn. Kwon santai

Namun, bukan Ny. Kwon bila dia tidak mengkhawatirkan Woozi, tentu saja dia khawatir, anaknya, Hoshi tiba tiba berlari seperti seorang penculik ke kamarnya sembari membawa Woozi tiba tiba, siapa yang tidak akan berfikir yang aneh aneh akan hal itu

Maka Ny. Kwon diam diam mengikutinya dan menguping dari balik pintu Hoshi

"ah..Ho-Hoshi ah.." itu suara Woozi, Ny. Kwon masih bisa membedakan suara mereka dengan sangat jelas, meskipin dari sebuah desahn, tunggu, desahan? Pikir Ny. Kwon

"sebentar Ji..ini-ini sempithh uhh" balas Hoshi

Ny. Kwon segera menarik lengan suaminya menuju ke kamar Hoshi untuk mendengarkan kelakuan mereka di kamar

"Hoshi ah..lebih dalam lagi cepaathh"

Ny. Kwon dan Tn. Kwon hanya bisa saling memandang, secepat itu kah? Dan tanpa menunggu lagi Tn. Kwon segera membuka pintu kamar Hoshi dan melihat mereka berdua di atas ranjang milik Hoshi

"YA HOSHI APA YANG KAU…lakukan? Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Tn. Kwon yang terkejut melihat keadaan anaknya sekarang

"ah, ahjussi, ahjumma" ujar Woozi terpaku di atas ranjang

"kalian..kalian sedang apa?" tanya ny. Kwon

"eomma! Tolong aku, ini semua karna si bocah kecil itu, lihat..ahh aku..aku tidak bisa bernafas, dia memaksaku menjadi tiang yang di isi pelampung pelampung..kecil ahhh" ujar Hoshi yang kesulitan bergerak

Kini posisi Hoshi, terlilit dengan banyaknya pelampung pelampung yang di susun paksa oleh Woozi, entah apa sebabnya, yang jelas, Hoshi adalah korban pembullyan Woozi, seperti biasanya

Woozi hanya menatap tajam ke arah Hoshi, dan membantu mengeluarkan kembali pelampung pelampung yang menyiksa Hoshi

"kalian sedang apa? Woozi ah, ini ada apa?" tanya Ny. Kwon

"ahjumma, dia terus terusan mengejekku, mengataiku kecil, bocah dan lain lain, hanya pukulan dari bantal saja tidak bisa membungkamnya, maka aku…aku…" ucap Woozi lagi, kini dia takut kalau Ny. Kwon akan menghukumnya

"aigoo, ya! Hoshi! Sudah berapa kali eomma bilang, jangan pernah mengganggu Woozi, aish, kau ini tidka bisakah kalian menjalani kisah kasih kalian dengan normal dan romantis? Bagaimana kalau kalian nanti menikah?" tanya Ny. Kwon

"MENIKAH?!" teriak Hoshi dan Woozi

"lho, memangnya, kalian mau begini begini saja? Tentu suatu saat kalian harus menikah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ah, sudah lama ya kita tidab makan malam seperti ini" ucap Ny. Lee

Malam ini, keluarga Kwon mengajak keluarga Lee untuk makan malam bersama, mereka berkumpul di taman belakang rumah Hoshi, menceritakan masa lalu mereka

"ya, semenjak kalian pindah ke Jepang, dan kita lost contact, tak kusangka, kau pindah dan menjadi tetanggaku, sehingga pertunangan mereka masih berlanjut" balas Ny. Lee

"pertunangan?" tanya Woozi

"ya, Woozi, eomma mu dan ahjumma adalah sahabat sejak kecil, dulu kami sudah berjanji , kalau kami menikah dan punya anak, kami akan menjodohkan anak anak kami nanti" jelas Ny. Kwon

"hmm, memangnya apa lagi? Masa kalian tidak tau, itukan terlihat jelas, kalau memang kami tidak menjodohkan kalian, mana mungkin eomma membiarkan Hoshi selalu datang kapanpun dan tinggal di kamarmu hmm?" balas Ny. Lee

"jadi, si bocah kecil itu jodohku?" tanya Hoshi

"YA! AKU BUKAN BOCAH KECIL! DASAR KAU SIPIT!" balas Woozi

"wah, mungilnya jodohku, kapan kami akan menikah? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk _menghukum_ jodoh ku ini" goda Hoshi sambil melirik Woozi, Woozi sudah siap siap akan membunuh Hoshi andai saja tidak ada orang tua mereka

"BYUNTAE!" balas Woozi

"ah ya kapan ya…?" tanya Ny. Kwon lagi

"bagaimana kalau bulan depan, tepat di saat kau datang sebagai tetangga ku hmm?" balas Ny. Lee

"ide bagus, bagaimana sayang?" tanya Ny, Kwon kepada Hoshi

"tidak bisa besok saja eomma? Aku sudah tidak sa..aw!" Hoshi baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan sendok, dan tanpa wajah bersalah Hoshi melanjutkan makan

"eomma, kurasa aku harus bisa menjinakkan dia dulu, baru aku siap menikah dengan bocah kecilku" ucap Hoshi

.

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah semenjak kepergian Scoups ke Jepang, dan mereka mengetahui soal perjodohan itu, Hoshi semakin gencar menaklukan hati Woozi, walau terlihat sulit, namun akhirnya Woozi mulai luluh dan menerima Hoshi, meski tetap membully Hoshi, bagi Woozi, Hoshi adalah korban utamanya di saat dia senang atau pun sedih

Dan setelah benar benar mantap dengan diri masing masing akhirnya mereka pun menikah, dan pada saat malam pertama

.

.

.

.

 _Ah, malam ini Woozi pasti akan terlihat menggemaskan, wah bagaimana aku harus memperlakukannya, tidak bagaimana kalu nanti dia kesakitan, ah aku harus memperlakukannya dengan lembut hehehe_ Hoshi mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh, entah sejak kapan ia mulai menjadi mesum seperti ini setiap melihat Woozi

Woozi pun keluar dari kamar mandi, mengeringkan rambutnya, dengan piyama kesayangannya yang terlihat menggemaskan untuk Hoshi, Hoshi yang sudah merasa tak sabar segera memeluk erat Woozi

"kau,,sangat menggodaku malan ini Woozi ah" ucap Hoshi

"lepaskan aku, kau..kau terlalu banyak menonton film mesum Hoshi ah"

"aku belajar, aku tidka ingin menyakitimu, lagipula, bukankah kau juga yang akan merasa nikmat? Sedangkan aku harus cape dan banyak bergerak hmmm"

"sial, byuntae! Kau mau malam ini ku…" belum selesai Woozi bocara Hoshi sudah mengunci mulutnya, menciumnya dan melumatnya lembut, Woozi yang dari tadi memberontakpun akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti alur permainan dari Hoshi, yang kini menjadi suaminya

"..Hoshi ah, aku uhh…"

Dan..biarkanlah malam ini Hoshi menghukum Woozi, setelah sekian lama Hoshi menjadi korban pembullyan Woozi, jadi kita biarkan saja kali ini Woozi yang menjadi korban _pembullyan_ Hoshi

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Waaahhhh akhirnya selesai juga hahahhahahaha bagaimana Carats?! Ah baiklah ff gaje akan selalu berakhir gaje hahahhahaha tolong yang sudah baca, tinggalkan komen, saran dan kritik, atau mau request silahkan next mungkin pairing kalian yang akan muncul hehehehhe_

 _See you on next chap!_

 _ **Special thanks for all viewers, who already view this ff, and who already make this ff as your favorites one, for followers and big thanks for you who already leave the review ^^**_ Nyancatnyann and Scoupstatu


End file.
